The Pink Operative
by Daysi5
Summary: Being 'daddy's little girl' isn't easy. You have to be polite, nice and have manors. But it's hard. Especially when your father is headmaster at the Blackthorne Academy for Boys. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Pink Operative

A/N::: I didn't want to put this up until I finished Victim, but it was too good to resist xD

Disclaimer::: I don't own the Gallagher series!!!!

zzzNzzz

Unknown P.o.v

"Honey, are you positively sure you want to go back? You're been living there your whole life."

"Yes, Father. I'm absolutely positively sure."

"You visit your old man only every two years. You can stay here and expand your knowledge of what we do. What _I _do. You always wondered as a little girl what I did. Now you can find out."

"That was when I didn't know any better. I now know what you do. Besides, you won't tell me _everything._"

"But you can stay, and I'll show you what I— _we_ do. But if you really do want to leave your old man, I can pull some strings at the school so you'd be able to get it. You wouldn't have to pretend. You're a fast learner so you'd catch up."

I turned to face him. "You forget, dad. I _love _to pretend. To pretend I'm a normal girl. That my father lives with me, working as a construction worker. That my mom… that my mom's alive and a soft-hearted woman. That I don't _have_ to pretend to protect myself. I can forget that my dad's a trained spy who now teaches at a boys' spy school. I can forget that mother went on a mission and didn't come back."

"Honey…"

"Besides," I say, brushing off his sympathy, "I already know the basics. I _do_ know how to disable someone, or poison them or create an antidote. Jeez. Why are you making such a big deal about it?" I hauled my canvas bag over my shoulder while dragging my suitcase behind me. "I've got only a couple years left and I might choose to go into the family business. I might not." I bite back a grin at his falling features. "Besides, I've already met some of the girls. They hide it real well, but I catch the little glitches here and there. They are snobbish, but then, that _is_ their cover. I've met the infamous Chameleon," I blurt before I can stop myself.

"You what!?" he hissed.

"Calm your spy butt down," I mutter so only he can hear, waving my hand in dismissal. "They didn't suspect a thing. They just see me as my cover; a happy go lucky spring-fling volunteer charity-giving child who likes her best friend. Nothing else. I even stuck a small bug to her to make sure my cover wasn't blown. They totally bought it. I mean, it's no big deal I fooled a clueless school of 300 kids and neighborhood. But to think I fooled a Morgan, let alone the British controversy? Oh man, I definitely hit the jackpot."

"You're in way over your head," he hisses in my ear. "What in the name of all that's holy have you been up to? _They?_ Are you crazy? You could be found out or killed. Your cover could be blown, or you could be seen as an enemy, _daughter."_ He emphasizes the title when he sees my thoughts trailed off, refusing to use my name in public, saying that enemies could be watching. Meet the most paranoid person (Besides . He's _really_ paranoid) alive; my father! Hence the reason I'm wearing a cap, wig and contacts. Don't you just _love_ covering up?

"Calm down. In _they, _I meant Rebecca Baxter, the British controversy that I spoke of earlier and Elizabeth Sutton, the said to be smartest prodigy yet. I've done my research, dad, as I know they've done as well. I know their strengths, weaknesses, advantages, disadvantages. Chameleon's weak spot is Josh because he was her first boyfriend. I know that Rebecca Baxter's weakness is—"

"That's enough from you, young lady." He bent down to my ear to whisper, "We're approaching airport security. _Cover_ up." I nodded at the double meaning and pocketed my I.D in my jeans pocket. "Are you sure you want to do this again this year? I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind. I mean, you could get a great year of preparations here. You're not learning—" I stopped and forced my dad to look up at me.

"Dad? What is this all really about? This is the first year you've been trying to get me to stay. You've been acting so weird lately. What's up."

He glanced around nervously, his normally bright green eyes now a dull brown. "Well… I can't tell you _exactly_ what, but the girls are going to get a surprise visit from some unexpected guests…" I felt my eyebrows furrow at this. But I slowly started piecing together things I remembered; conversations about girls, my father lecturing them on "women needs" and Mrs. Cavanaugh giving them etiquette lessons. Oh, no…

I slowly took off my sunglasses, revealing brown enlarged eyes. "You mean… you couldn't have… the _boys!?"_

"Now why is that so hard to believe?" he muttered. He cleared his throat and started walking, whispering "I didn't say it. You never heard it." He took long swift strides, so I stumbled to catch up.

"Who? How many? They won't blow my cover, will they?" Panic and ecstasy set in. It'll be funny to watch them struggle to try to understand girls. But they might blow my cover.

"I can't say anymore." He raised his hand to stop me. "Headmasters' oath." I nodded. I've heard it almost every time I wanted the scoop on the school.

"Just tell me one thing." I beg him with my eyes, and he finally nods. "_He_ isn't going to be there, right? He can't be there. He's too untrustworthy, dad. He wasn't originally one of us. You said it yourself; someone who isn't born or made into one of us by birth isn't reliable and risky. He shouldn't be there, let alone be a Blackthorne boy." His eyes said it all. "He's going to blow my cover," I whisper. His eyes harden and he sets his jaw.

"No. He's not." Dad always gets like this when I underestimate his "boys." It's just… most of them are cocky and they'll be killed because of it. I tell dad to help them get over themselves, but he wouldn't listen. That is until when he found out one of his best spies got killed in Europe because he got careless and didn't see the enemies back-up. I guess this is his way of handling it.

"Are you sure…?"

"I'm positive." His certainty makes a portion of the doubt go away, but only a bit. We reached airport security, where he couldn't pass since he wasn't going. "Be good," he whispers in my ear, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek while handing me a thick envelop in a brush pass way, putting it in the back of my pocket and pulling my sweater over it.

"I'll call you every day, okay dad?" I whisper, holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Yes, hon. Call me when you land." He held my face between his two calloused palms, the result of having to be a CIA agent. He looked at me like he wanted to memorize my face, his eyes glistening with tears. "You look just like you mother," he whispers, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye dad," I whisper, turning my back to him, heading to the "normal life" where my mom's at home, cooking, and dad's working out late in the town next to us, and my dog Rascal is panting, waiting for my return.

Yeah. My normal happy joyful family where everything is right in the world and no one wonders what lies behind the ivory-covered walls and manicured lawns. Why they don't wonder what really lies in that building is a mystery.

zzzNzzz

A/N::: Okay, so tell me how it was. You can guess, but I'm not gonna hint it. Though the title might have given it away, you never know. xP

So, review if you want me to update. Please? xP

=^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

The Pink Operative—

A/N::: Nice and Long =) And mystery girl is revealed…! ^^;

=^-^=

_Two months or so Earlier_

I roll my eyes at Dillon's cheesy joke. We turn the corner, and once I realize where we are, I decide to put my mission in motion. "Yeah, Dillon. But I'm starving, how 'bout you guys?" I glance back at the football guys and of course, they agree (as always). "How about we head over to the Hound Dog Diner?" I say, remembering the old man who owned the place who hung framed pictures of the beloved King of Rock. That, and Josh would probably be there with his home-schooled date. Well, of course I know where he is. I bug him every time he leaves my sight, ever since he's been hanging around his "home-schooled" mystery girl. I have an idea as of who she really is, but now's my time to find out.

There was murmuring and then they all (finally) agreed, even though most of the cheerleaders argued about carbs and how unhealthy they were. That's how normal girls and guys are. Guys are always "starving" and girl's (at least most of them) are always watching what they eat. Pft, normal teenagers.

When we reach the large windows, I spot them and freeze. The way she sat… the way she ate and smiled, her emotions perfect… too perfect. And her eyes. It's always the eyes that give it away. The way they look like they're focused but I saw they kept flickering to the silver napkin dispenser that revealed everything behind her. Definitely a Gallagher girl.

"Dee Dee?" That was Dillon, who was standing next to me, waiting. "You okay?"

I immediately brightened my features to mask my shock.

"Yeah! Look! Josh is in there!" I pound the glass (not with all my strength, though) and yell "Josh!", waving too excitedly. He turns and looks up startled, along with the girl, who quickly sizes me up but I don't notice. _Those features… that face… can it be? She's—_

"Oh yeah, you're right." He squints and glances at me while he thinks I'm not looking, giving me a look of pity. "And it's the girl I saw at Keith's party!" I turn to him slowly, shocked at hearing a Gallagher girl at a birthday party. _Why would a Morgan go to a birthday party? _"Come on, Deeds. Let's go crash their date." He gives me a sly grin and I almost grin back since he read my mind. We go in, the others going their separate ways as Dillon and I head towards Josh and company. I smile and go into alert mode, knowing that my cover can be blown if I'm not careful. No way is _she _going to blow my cover.

"Hi, Josh," I say. He mutters back and I see recognition pass through her eyes. _Oh crap I'm screwed! _I was about to make an excuse of using the bathroom as more jocks pass by, feeling her gaze burning holes through me but I stop myself, knowing that if I do, I'd be backing down. So instead, I boldly sat next to Josh, sliding in the booth, trying to hide my smirk.

"Hi I'm Dee Dee," I say cheerily and nab a fry. "Have we met?" This is a test. If she says something with a double meaning then she knows who I am. But I'm sure it's her. Maybe she'll code it… Nope. She's too busy calling me a ditzy blonde in her mind as she plasters on a fake smile.

Seconds pass when Josh finally says, "Cammie's new in town." I knew it. It's Cammie, as in Cameron Ann Morgan, the CIA pavement artist legacy, only daughter of Rachel and Christian Morgan. I see the resemblance now up close. The hair, the eyes, the nose all look like Christian Morgan's from what I've seen from Dad's group picture. And her face structure is all Rachel Morgan's doing. Looks like the headmistress of Gallagher Academy hasn't been keeping her daughter busy enough.

"Oh," I say forcing myself to look away, not wanting her to see my excitement. THE Cameron Morgan. THE Chameleon. "Hi," I mutter, picking up a fry and chewing it slowly.

"Dee Dee and I have known each other forever," Josh says awkwardly to fill in the empty space. I blush, knowing it's true and thank him mentally as he helped cover my cover.

I watched as Dillon tried to join the conversation, saying loudly "Yeah, she's just one of the boys." I honestly don't know if he's trying to make fun of me or be funny but no one did anything so he held out his hand to her. "Hey I'm Dillon." I see surprise register her face and suppress a smirk. I was surprised as well when I hacked into his e-mail account two years ago and knew immediately he was lying.

"Hi, I'm Cammie," she says slowly. I nearly grin but keep my emotions intact.

Dillon nods slowly, as if committing her to memory (which, let me tell you, isn't very good). "So this _is _the mystery woman," he says and I stop chewing, everything starting to come together. I'd been so busy worrying about staying in cover that I didn't realize that the only reason Cameron Ann Morgan was here… was because she was dating… _Josh! _Never, and I mean _never _in the history of Gallagher Academy has there been a Gallagher Girl dating… a townie. Why? Because hearts were _always _broken and lives were _always _at stake. And I mean _all _graduates of Gallagher. "So she exists!" Dillon exclaims, seeing their (Josh's and Cammie's) look. I zone them out, wondering what the hell Cammie was doing here… with Josh. I go through all the possible possibilities in a second. _Does she know who I am? _I glance at her but know she doesn't even really see me as she focuses on the napkin dispenser once again, watching the football players and their girlfriends as they laugh loudly and obnoxiously. And then she was looking at Dillon, probably wondering if she should try an (illegal) maneuver on him. _No that can't be it. she probably doesn't ever suspect me. Does she think he's some kind of honeypot? Perhaps, but he certainly isn't. _It's a known fact that Josh is… er… male and plans to be only male. Ever since that one time he mooned the academy and his pants and boxers fell to his ankles… not a sight I enjoyed. _Then is it just for fun? _No way. She wouldn't risk the future and past women espionage for a boy… Right?

"…stopping by. Don't let us keep you," Josh says and by the shifting of the leather retro seat, he pulls his leg back to kick Dillon but by his blank face he obviously misses and kicks Cammie instead. She blinks but doesn't cry out profanity of anything. Yep. Definitely a gallagher girl.

"…moon some rich girls. Wanna come?" I nearly choke on a fry when I see her body stiffen as her mouth hang open and widened eyes. She quickly masks it but it was enough to 100% confirm her as a Gallagher girl (not that I doubted it. just for precautions). She snaps her jaw shut and blinks it all away, her stunned expression transforming into confused clueless one.

Josh leans toward her. "The Gallagher Academy? It's a really snooty boarding girls there are all rich delinquents or something." I saw a muscle jump in her jaw, pride and honor almost overcoming her. _Don't, _I urge silently. _Don't do it. _

Her grip tightens around her napkin, and for a second I think she's going to do it. But then, "Oh, really?" is all she says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, glad she didn't blow it.

"What? You don't like, go there, do you?" Dillon sneers and laughs. It was a challenge, whether she acknowledges it or not. Dillon thinks every girl he doesn't know from school goes to Gallagher. When I see her narrowed eyes and flexing fist, I know she's either thinking of hitting a pressure point or try and get Uncle Sam to repossess his things (I thought that too when he reached high school and got all macho).

"I'm home-schooled," she says.

"Yeah," Dillon replies arrogantly, wanting to roll his eyes. "I forgot. You know, that's kinda weird, don't you think?"

I quickly step in. "I think that's really nice," I say, smiling sweetly, making it harder for her to try and hate me. Dillon started ranting about football games and then Josh was nudging me out of the booth. He put some money down and reached for Cameron.

"You wanna leave too, right?"Josh mutters, desperation filling his voice. Relief and gratitude spreads across her features as she took his hand, Dillon getting up so she could get out.

"Bye. It was nice meeting you," she murmurs reluctantly. Dillon yells after Josh but they're already gone, heading towards the gazebo.

"And you as well," I whisper to myself, twirling Gillians' sword in my hands that hung around my neck, which she failed to notice. It was a replica, of course, 1/20th the size of the real one, but detailed nonetheless.

I sit back, pursing my lips as I wonder how she plans to get away with it. _It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious, as long as no one gets revealed. _I guess you could say I'm a pretty heartless person when it comes to emotions and heart breaking. I've learned that from father.

_Knock'em dead, Cammie, _I think, snorting out loud at my own pun.

_**Present **_

"Is there anything you need, miss?" I open my eyes and turn away from the tough plate of glass to see a kind faced elderly woman standing there, the food cart a few feet behind her. She bore a bright name tag that read "HI I'M CHERYL" with a small smiling face next to it.

"Just coffee, please. Regular." She nods, a smile plastered to her face as she goes and fetches it. I glance out the window again, only to get a face-full of endless white puffy clouds and a vast endless sky.

"Here you go miss," says Cheryl as she balances a white Styrofoam cup and a plateful of food for the man behind me. "Would you like crea—" she never finished and I never got my cream because the plane hits a turbulence. Cheryl loses her balance. I'm already up, my belt already unhooked as I push the small folding table back into the seat in front of me, grabbing the cup before she can burn herself and grasp her shoulder tightly. "Oh!" she exclaims, flushing. "I don't know what happened—I, oh my. Thank-you so much, dearie. You just saved me a heck lot of trouble." She smiles gratefully but then her eyebrows furrow. "But how did you react so quickly? One second I was falling… and then the next I wasn't." I should've been caught off guard. But I smiled, because I was prepared for this.

"My father is a very clumsy man," I say, taking on a fake yet authentic British accent. "I'm used to steadying him quickly before he can spill a thing." I flash another smile. If you remember correctly, I'm wearing a disguise; short mouse brown hair, hazel contacts and a green ski cap ( since I just came from… well I can't say _exactly _where, because then you'd know where the boys school is and I made an oath to never ever tell).

"Well, tell your father he has a heck of a sharp daughter," Cheryl says as she pats my back, flashes me a smile and moves on.

I take the cup, sit down and buckle up, sinking down into my chair, grateful I had my own row (except for the old man across from me but then again, I can hear his snores over the planes' motor…). I hide from stray gazes of twenty-one passengers (twenty-three if you want to count the flight attendants). _Like father doesn't know. I am sharp because I catch myself, not dad. _My dad is not clumsy. I am and always have been. It's never exactly affected any missions, but I almost did blow a couple. I always end up blending the mistake in with whatever I'm doing and it ends up (somehow) working out. _Cammie's not the only legacy. _

I guess you could say that Cammie and I are somewhat alike. Except she has it in her genes, the ability to blend in. I had to work at it, but apparently my looks aren't very astounding, considering the fact I'm always the wallflower. But not only could I not be found easily, I could find anyone I wanted, anywhere. I could track them down and learn their whole life story in a day. I could find any secret databases and any wanted information. How do you think I found her near that one SUV at the barn party? Just by "coincidence"? You'd think she'd know better, that coincidences do not exist no matter how much you want to believe so.

I had perfect timing and always knew when to strike. I was a better-than-average pavement artist. As I'd mentioned, I'm always playing wallflower, always waiting for the perfect time to strike. I could probably compete with the Chameleon, but I had another well-known reputation. I was known as the Bloodhound. I tracked down my father in a crowded to-the-max football stadium as well across the world (which was tough, let me tell you. Took me half a year!). I found out where Gregory Yaschet was hiding, one of the worlds' most wanted (I gave my dad the information though. So under CIA technicalities, I didn't find him even though dad gave me the medal he got for it).

"Welcome to Langley, Virginia ladies and gentlemen," bellowed a lilted voice overhead. We will be landing soon in about five minutes, so I ask that you all remain in your seats and make sure your seat belt is secured. Thank-you for choosing American Airlines and I hope you enjoyed the flight." I sigh; _here we go again. _I pull my green cap on tighter, letting the whole world go dark green and then black as I fell into a light sleep.

A/N::: Took me a while to find the perfect name for her, and I think it fits her well =) So review! Took me a while to type this, and I'm hoping (and expecting) 15-20 reviews, people so I know I'm not wasting my time on this.

………………………………………………………………REVIEW……………………………………………………...………..

=^-^=


End file.
